Pudding
by silver neko baka
Summary: *MH Verse* Ginger's pudding is missing and there's one prime suspect that she refuses to let off the hook. GingerXBlue


**Pudding **

Ginger exited the kitchen, stomping into the living room in a huff. She approached the couch with all the ferocity of an angry rhino and tossed the crumpled, plastic container at it's occupant.

Blue, who had been adapting quite well to some aspects of the modern world and had taken a particular shine to Call of Duty, was hit spot on in the head with the piece of garbage. "Hey!" he growled, nearly dropping his controller as he glanced up to glare at the girl before him.

"What is that?" she hissed, lips pulled down into a scowl, "Look at that and tell me what it is!"

Blue gave her an equally fierce scowl and glanced down at the container, which was now lying on the floor. After observing the crumpled, plastic thing with the traces of brown lingering around the inside, he finally looked up at her.

"So what?" he asked, "It's one of your stupid American desert containers." His attention quickly returned to the screen before him, ignoring Ginger as if she had never arrived.

"Wrong! Incorrect!" she snapped accusingly, "That is the remains of my pudding!"

"And?" he grumbled, "So you ate your pudding! Congratulations! What do you want? A medal or a chest to pin it on?"

Ginger clenched her fists, shooting him a glare. "I'll ignore that comment about my chest since it has nothing to do with the topic at hand. Just know that it's going down on that little list I'm keeping of things I'm going to kill you over later!"

"Rah, rah, rah," Blue rolled his eyes.

"Now, back to the matter at hand," she persisted, "You ate my pudding! That was my last pudding cup, and you ate it!"

"Why would I want your American deserts?" he demanded, still not looking up to knowledge her, "They're pure sugar!"

"Alright, genius! Then explain this!" she snapped, "Dad's at the station working, Wyatt and Kelly are at school, I'm sick so I'm home, and I got you sick so you're home. And you're hogging MY game, might I add! I know I didn't eat it, so it has to be you!"

"I swear to the goddess, I did NOT eat your pudding!" he growled.

"Yes you did!" she accused.

Blue kept his gaze trained on the TV screen, obviously determined to ignore the raging girl beside him. God, it was just pudding! She acted like he'd killed her dog, or something!

Ginger made a growling sound. She was beginning to get impatient with him and he wouldn't pay any attention to her. This situation was dire! Nobody stole Ginger's pudding and got away with it!

The girl in question made her way over to the TV and picked up the cord to the game system. She gave it a yank from it's socket and the game blanked out, leaving behind a black screen with the word "video" in the place where the channel was displayed.

Blue jumped up off the couch and made his way towards her. "Hey! You plug your picture box back in right now!"

"Not until you fess up!" Ginger retorted.

Blue reached for the cord and grabbed a length of it, tugging it towards him. Ginger tightened her grip and tugged back as hard as she could. Of course, since she was dealing with something who had to handle swords and hammers on a daily basis, he was obviously the stronger of the two.

The tug of war ended shortly as the blue Link gave a sharp yank, sending ginger stumbling towards him and right into him. They knocked heads and sprawled backwards onto the floor, cord still clutched tightly in both sets of hands.

It took a moment for her to register what had happened. Ginger blinked slowly before quickly making a disgusted face and jumping off of him.

"Ew, you pervert!" she shouted, wiping her mouth on her sleeve and going slightly red in the face, "I can't believe you just kissed me!"

Blue, who was equally red, climbed to his feet and clenched his teeth. "Excuse me?" he demanded, "You're the one who fell on me!"

Ginger huffed, reaching out and grabbing him by the collar of his Angry Birds shirt and pulling him closer to her. "Yeah," she said calmly, smiling at him a bit, "Well, guess what."

"W-what?" he stammered as her hands made their way up his face and began playing with his hair.

"You..." she started, leaning in a bit.

"E-eh? What about me?" he demanded nervously.

"YOU TASTE LIKE CHOCOATE PUDDING!" she shouted, lifting one hand from his hair and giving him a stinging slap across the face.

Ginger walked over and picked the cup up off the floor and threw it at his head again before stomping out of the room.

As for Blue, he could only stand there and wonder what the hell had just happened.


End file.
